


【未授翻】纯粹为了客观因素

by Sigrid_Z



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cold, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, Spooning, one bed, platonic, warm blankets, what will we do, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z
Summary: 无授权翻译，侵删。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 3





	【未授翻】纯粹为了客观因素

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Purely Practical Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812361) by [NairobiWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders). 



Sherlock正在调整这间青旅的单人小床上的枕头。“我真的不认为我们都能挤上去。”她看着他，双手抱臂说。瑞士乡村风景优美，调查地点遥远偏僻；他们晚间住宿的选择非常有限。能订到私人房间完全是靠运气，Sherlock坚称根本没有好运——他们订好的房间在到之前刚刚被取消。

这个房间冷得要死，小得不行，唯一的可取之处是一扇可以看到瀑布的小窗。

他脱掉外套，接着是鞋子，然后盖上被子。“我认为我们可以试试。看……”Sherlock背靠木墙，“这儿留给你……你的后背可以靠在我的胸前来挤挤……”

“汤匙式。你建议我们像汤匙一样侧卧抱着。我是小汤匙，你是大汤匙。”Joan掩饰起笑意——这个人对她的拥抱都应对得僵硬。

“好吧，如果你选择用粗俗的语言来描述这个姿势，我想，是，汤匙式。如果这让你感到不舒服Watson我完全可以睡在地上。这不是第一次……我是说……我理解……”他动起来准备下床。

“不，不。我完全可以接受。只是觉得你是那个会……呃……”她肩膀一抖打了个冷战。“你知道吗，这里很冷，我很累……”她关掉灯。“挪一挪，我正爬进来。”

他们都不想侵占对方的个人空间，为了最小化接触面积而小心摆弄身体，随着他们调整自己，床弹跳着发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。她全身颤抖。冰冷的床单完全不能让她暖和起来。Sherlock伸手从床脚上扯起第三块厚羊毛毯，先盖上她的肩膀再盖住自己的。

“谢谢。”她牙齿打颤，发着抖说：“靠近点。”这是一个命令而非请求，Sherlock立刻服从了。去他妈的个人偏好，她要冻死了。他向她辐射着超棒的热量，Joan发现他弓着身体，于是背靠了过去。

“Watson，请你原谅，我要把手放在你的腰上了。”他等着她抗议地拍打。

“好。请你搂着我，行吗？”

他毫不犹豫地照做，甚至把她抱得更贴近胸口了，在他俩身体开始变暖，战栗消退时，也紧紧抱着她。他的脸贴着她的头发；他在她的气味中放松下来，舒了口气，“还好吗？”

“嗯……是的，谢谢。”当她依偎着他时，她的手紧紧地压着他的，这让他很满意。他在她的发间笑起来。让Watson快乐舒适，这总是令他高兴，在他们调查缺乏进展还如此悲惨的今晚更是如此。

月光反射在流水和山雪中，透过薄薄的窗户照进房内，幽光重重。万籁寂静，只能听见他们的呼吸声和空寂的瀑布声；安全又温暖，在层层羊毛毯下，他们缠绕在一起，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


End file.
